


Bonding in a World Unknown

by fragileowl



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, As Quintuplets, Established Riku/Sora, Fluff, Gen, Implied Relationships, Sibling Bonding, Sora's Heart Hotel, Swearing by Vani, no beta we die like men, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:00:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fragileowl/pseuds/fragileowl
Summary: Sora and his siblings have grown distant over the years. They were once inseparable, now age has caused them to drift apart. The summer before they were all due to leave for college, he finds an old book their father used to read to them. Maybe this is what they needed to reconnect.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Bonding in a World Unknown

**Author's Note:**

> Sora and his heart hotel as siblings is something I've wanted to write for a while. I love this idea, it's just wholesome sibling love and bonding with a splash of angst and a good old helping of fluff. Riku and Sora are together in this, but it's very background. This is a story about the bond between siblings.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts.

The setting sun had covered the small island in a soft red haze. Its lone inhabitant sat on the beach, knees up to his chest with his face tucked into them, arms wrapped around his ankles. Bright blue eyes just barely peeked over as he gazed at the sky as the stars slowly began to fill the night. He had come out to the island for a moment of peace, somewhere to think. The island had been a place where he and his siblings and friends could spend hours playing without adults. They would spend all day out here, free to do what they want with no rules to tell them otherwise. It had once seemed so big, like a new place to explore with its hidden caves and waterfalls. Now, so many years later it was much smaller than he remembered. Or maybe he was much bigger. He sighed. Sitting here made him wish he could be a kid again, playing on the island with everyone. They had all grown up over the years, slowly drifting apart. It broke his heart when he thought about how close he had once been with his siblings. Once upon a time they had been inseparable, where you would see one, you would find the others. Five of them in total, a rare set of quintuplets. It had been major news for their small island chain, to have a successful birth of five healthy babies. There was Vanitas, the oldest, followed by Ventus, Xion, Roxas then him as the baby of the group. Four boys and one girl. They had been in each other's pockets for so long, till high school. Then slowly, they began to drift. He didn’t realize it until he was in his junior year that they had fallen so far away from each other. Sora couldn’t remember the last time they had all spent more than five minutes in the same room together.

Now, it was the summer before everyone left for college and then who knows how long it would be till he saw his siblings again. He would be the only one to stay on the islands, going to the college on the main island with his boyfriend. His siblings would be on the mainland, hundreds of miles away. As he stared out across the waves, a deep fear leaked into his heart. What if he never saw them again? Once they left, there was no reason for them to return really. Maybe for holidays with their mother but it wouldn’t be the same to see them once a year after being surrounded by them for eighteen years. He had tried to get them to hang out together but it was always one thing or another that prevented it. School, dates or something else entirely. He knew it was a part of growing up that they would become their own person but he didn’t think that meant they had to lose the closeness they once shared.

“Sora?” He looked up and smiled softly at the person next to him. Falling sideways, he set his head on the other’s knee. “We’ve been looking all over for you.”

“I’m sorry, Riku. I just wanted someplace to think. We’re moving to the main island in a few months, I wanted to come and see our play island one last time.” Sora gave him a sheepish smile. “I didn’t realize I’d been out here this long or I would have texted.”

The other shook his head, a fond smile on his face as he moved to sit down. Reaching over, the brunet wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and set his head on his shoulder. “We figured you had gotten caught up in something, we just didn’t know where.” Sora smiled as he felt a kiss pressed into his hair. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone. A small drop of guilt settled into his gut at the messages from the very siblings he had been thinking of.

_Where are you, dork? Mom’s getting worried. Vani._

_Sora, where’d you run off to? Let us know you’re okay. <3 Xion. _

_Hey idiot, text Riku. Roxas._

_Hey Sora, please text Mom or one of us as soon as you see this. Okay? Ven._

Quickly, he unlocked his phone and sent them all a text saying his was fine and that he had lost track of time. “I’m sorry I worried everyone.”

Riku shook his head. “As long as you’re fine.”

The two sat there for several minutes as the sun finished setting and nighttime had finally settled over the island. “I wish we could be kids again, playing on the island.” Sora spoke quietly, letting go of the other and once again pulling his knees in close. “We’re all going away and…” His voice trailed off. It sounded so childish the more he thought about it. Of course they were going to drift apart, that was growing up but he still missed the closeness they shared. “It occured to me last year that me and the other’s have barely spent any time together. I can’t remember the last time the five of us spent more than five mintues in one spot together.” He felt arms wrap around him and hold him tight, lips once again pressing into his hair as he softly talked. “I miss them, Riku. We live in the same house yet I hardly see them. We used to be in each other’s pockets. I could look at any one of them and immediately tell what they were thinking, now I can hardly see them at all. Xion is in the room across from me and yet I don’t think I’ve seen her in a week.” He could feel tears slowly slip from his eyes.

“Have you told them all this? That you miss them?” Riku asked, his voice just as quiet as Sora’s. The two kept their voices quiet trying not to disturb the fragile, somber peace. Shaking his head, he clutched at his pants. “I couldn’t even if I wanted to. Vani is always at Xehanort’s, Ven is with Terra and Aqua, Roxas with Lea and Xion with Namine. I see them every so often but everytime I try to get us all to do something I get told they’re busy.” He shrugged while sighing. Finally, he stood up and brushed the sand off his pants. “I just want a few days before they leave to spend time with my siblings again but I don’t see that happening. I came out here to make peace with that.” He gave the other a sad smile that quickly became one filled with love. “At least I have you.”

He got a smile filled with so much love his stomach ached with happiness. He may not have his siblings but he did have his beloved Riku and that was enough. Grabbing the other hand he was pulled into a hug as the other stood, his arms wrapping around broad shoulders. “You’ll always have me. You did when we were on this very island as kids and you will when we visit when we’re old and grey.” Sora laughed and pressed his smiling lips to that of Riku’s. The other always knew how to make him laugh and smile again. Laughing, the two walked back to the dock. 

Both missing the twinkling star falling through the night sky.

**Author's Note:**

> A really short first chapter but it's only going to be 2 or 3 chapters. There will be more soon!


End file.
